User blog:Jarod Pillagebane/Wow—Discoveries . . .
After doing a lot of research, I found that I descend directly from the House of Este, later d'Esté, one of the most powerful royal families ever. See here: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~fdmoore/estes.htm I descend directly from many monarchs, royal families, and more—including that of Hannover, the Netherlands, Italy, and France—and many others! O_O Also see here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Este I was amazed at all that I found. The House of Este (not to get religious here) descends directly from the House of David. See here: “The family of Este is traced directly to the House of David through its descendancy from Zer' ru' babel, who is mentioned in the Bible; this is true as records clearly show.” I'll just copy and paste all of it in case for some reason you don't click the link . . . Estes The English Ancestry of the American Estes: The Estes are one of the great pioneer families of the United States. Numbered in their thousands they are to be found in most parts of the country and a selection of their life histories would illustrate the history of America They are to be found in the annals of the American Revolution, the expansion westwards and the Civil War and are representative of the whole social fabric from log cabin to Whitehouse. Though not among the great political families they produced a vice- presidential candidate in Senator Estes Kefauver and a son-in-law on the bench to President Harrison, and they produced their own brand of tycoon in Billie Sol Estes. They were trail blazers, slave-owners and freers, Quakers, Episcopalians, Presbyterians and Baptists. They drowned in frozen rivers and were captured by Indians as children. They fought on both sides in the Civil War and nursed their dying countrymen in that terrible conflict. Their traditional Biblical names shared place with those of George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson and their family name, which is hardly known elsewhere, has become very much an American surname. While it is known that the ancestors of the American Estes came from Kent in England and while there is a strong belief that the family was ultimately of Italian origin, very little has been written about the English ancestors and the English branches or the family. Indeed, a great deal of speculation and incorrect information has been circulated over the last hundred years, both in America and England. Genealogical Memoir of ....The House of Este.... By C.O.Walker: This name was not used until the family moved to Italy. A Noble Family of the Byzantine Empire. (Later migrated to Italy, where the name was changed to d'Este; by documentary proof, is traced 2500 years to an ancient King of Kings.) It is a matter of record that the House of Este were blood relatives of the Royal House of Paleologus, of which, Manuel II was the last Emperor of Constantinople; that family had ruled since 1282 and until the year 1453 A.D. The Byzantine was created by Alexander the Great 330 years B.C In 1453 it was invaded by the Turks, thus ended the Empire. It was, however, under Roman rule 233 B.C. to 325 A.D. Christopher Columbus was related to them, for according to records, he said, "I am related to the Paleologus family and am a Byzantine Prince", thus becomes a relative of the family of Este. The family of Este is traced directly to the House of David through its descendancy from Zer' ru' babel, who is mentioned in the Bible; this is true as records clearly show. The House of Paleologus were the heirs of not only the Byzantine throne, but also the Kingdom of Cypress and Jerusalem. The Houses of Gonzagas, Paleologus, Este, Bourbon, Lenox and Napier, were all descended from the House of David; the Bourbons later ruled France. The fall of Constantinople in 1453 - all the Royal and Noble families fled the country and became exiles or refugees and went to various countries in Europe. The d'Este family settled in Tivoli, Italy, 40 miles east of Rome, where they built Villa d'Este; it is today a showplace for visitors. Italicizing their name (from Este to d'Este), they joined the Catholic faith, and one of their members became a Cardinal: this was done to avoid persecution in a foreign land. One of the descendants, Her Royal and most Serene Highness, the Duchess of Mantua, about 700 years ago was married to a descendent of Genghis Khan, and became Impress of China, at which time meat all of China, much of Asia and South Russia. Evidence has proven that Este, d'Este and Estes are the same and no distinct nationality, but descended from the blood lines of the Nobles of various countries of the known world of ancient times. When the illustrious family of Este left Constantinople in 1453, the Turks held the Greeks under bondage until 1821, at which time they fought for and won their independence as a nation. Constantinople was once known as the Queen City of the world. It is now called Istanbul, and the country is Turkey. In the Bible the name of Zerub'ba-bel was the great grandson of King David; this is found in Chronicles 3:18. He had a part in the building of the first house of worship over built in Jerusalem. In fact, Cyrus the Great gave him the money to build this place of worship about 540 B.C.; Cyrus at that time was the King of Persia. In the Old Testament of the Book of Ezra Thus saith Cyrus King of Persia - The Lord God hath given me all the Kingdoms of the earth and he hath charged me to build him an house at Jerusalem, which is in Judah"; Zerub'ba-bel built that house. Note: The Grandfather of Zerub'ba-bel was a brother of King Solomon....Records may be seen today in Edinburgh, Scotland, which establish descendency of the Family of Este by Zerub'ba-bel. History tells us that when Constantinople was conquered by the Turks all government records were destroyed by burning: however, there were means by which a further search will be made into the lives of the House of Este. The word Easter we are informed by Webster was derived from the name of Este in the middle ages. Constantinople was the first Christian capitol. Note: "Este" was taken from the town "Este" in northern Italy. (ancient "Ateste") Category:Blog posts